


“no, seriously. eric who?”

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Boy Meets World, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ...yeah that’s about it, Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst and Drama, Gen, Human!Doctor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Short, and yes everyone’s the big gay, blink and you’ll miss it self insert!14th doctor, honestly will friedle would be amazing as the doctor, if i make this into a series there will definitely be eventual eric/shawn, jeez i should make this a series, tenth doctor!eric, we stan eric and the gang, what if doctor who wasn’t canceled in the 90s?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: eric is the doctor. and has been transformed into a human as to fly under the grid from the family of blood. jack finds the journal that eric uses to record his recurring dreams of being the doctor. things lead to disaster, as the family of blood confronts eric. what’ll happen next?
Relationships: Jack Hunter & Shawn Hunter & Eric Matthews
Kudos: 1





	“no, seriously. eric who?”

**Author's Note:**

> will friedle as the doctor would be aMAZING IF DOCTOR WHO WEREN’T CANCELED IN THE 90s. i’d honestly love to write the titular episode “heaven sent” with eric as the doctor. as always feedback’s appreciated! :) let me know if i should make a series of this!

* * *

‘ _it’s cleaning day._ ’ jack thought dreadfully as he was cleaning under eric’s bed, while scavenging for any scraps of wrappers and the like. his hand met something cold. he felt around some more, it was a book, he decided to pull it out. 

the title was scribbled in cursive ‘ _journal of impossible things._ ’ jack furrowed his eyebrows slightly, ‘ _maybe it’s best if you leave it alone, after all. it’s eric’s, and looking through someone’s privacy is a violation._ ’ the voice back of his mind supplied. jack, again, decided to ignore it. he flipped to a random page of the journal.

there were detailed sketches ranging from older to younger men, to eric himself, and to that of a young kid. a drawing of one of those british police boxes strewn about the page. there were hastily written questions all over to page ranging from ‘ _am i the doctor?’ ‘why am i hiding? and what am i hiding from?’ ‘why can’t i remember?_ ’ cocking his head, he flipped to the next page, there were sketches of people and names he didn’t recognize, names like ‘ _susan, ian and barbara, ben, polly, jamie_ ’ were the only ones he could read. with the exception of the sketch of a rather pretty woman; the name ‘ _ **ROSE**_ ’ practically ingrained into the page. with questions of who the woman was written all over the page. he scoured the book, drawings of alien robots, strange figures in suits, potato headed soldiers, eerie statues. “what the hell?” jack couldn’t process whatever the hell this book—or _journal_ was. 

“eric!” he called as he headed down the stairs, eric shut off the tv, and turned to look at jack who stood beside the arm of the couch. “what’s this?” he held up the journal. eric’s eyes widened slightly as he stood up. “what’s what?” he decided to play dumb, _‘playing it safe, real smooth eric._ ’ 

“the journal, i found these sketches. care to explain?” 

eric sighed, “i guess you’d have to find out eventually.” jack’s face eased into confusion, “i’ve been having dreams, dreams where i have two hearts, i’m traveling through space in a little box. with vaguely familiar people, with enemies i can’t remember. it felt so _real_.” eric breathed, as jack looked concerned for his friend. 

‘ _maybe he should get some sort of help..._ ’ jack thought. 

“and i know, you don’t believe me.” eric said, as if he’d read jack’s mind. “but i have proof.” he motioned for jack to follow, easing his friend’s growing worries they headed out in the backyard of the apartment complex. ‘ _i’m starting to reconsider confronting eric on the journal. i should reassure him as best i can and offer to get professional help._ ’ 

a low hum emitted from out of nowhere, as the blue police box he’d seen from the journal, materialized out of thin air. “this apparently is my ship. if you’ve read the journal, it’s called the TARDIS. time and relative dimension in space.” eric supplied, as he patted the TARDIS’ door affectionately. the ship responding with a hum. 

he opened it with a snap of his fingers. he ushered jack inside. 

jack’s eyes widened upon entering the ship ‘ _holy shit._ ’ he thought. “it’s bigger on the inside. the journal was right.” he breathed. “yup.” eric spoke simply. “from what i recall, i used to travel in it.” he motioned to the controls, “i just _don’t remember_ how to use it...” jack flipped through the journal, seeing a guide on how to use the controls, trying to helping eric jog his memory. 

shawn arrived from work, and noticed the strange glow emitting from the back of the apartment complex. he cocked his head slightly, he jogged over to the strange glow. 

he cautiously entered the ship. and saw jack and eric. “guys?” he called. the two whipped their heads in the direction of the door. “what the hell is this? it’s bigger on the inside!” he motioned exaggeratedly to the inside of the ship, as he stood in the doorway. “it’s my ship, at least i think.” eric spoke, as jack walked over and handed him the journal, the two read through it.

after a few minutes, shawn looked up in shock, even after reading what could be the entire journal, he still couldn’t process it. “so... _you’re an alien? and you can change your face?_ ” he exclaimed breathlessly. “with what i can remember, whenever i change my face, so to speak. i’m in a brief state of amnesia. same man, different face and personality.” he explained as best he could. 

“i had to transform into a human using the ship, to fly under the grid, some strange family wants my ‘ _time-lord_ ’ energy, so for years, i went under the name you know me by, ‘eric matthews’ i could’ve went by the name ‘john smith’...” eric spoke, his voice distant, shawn and jack shared a worried look. 

the TARDIS’s view-screen rang out, eric took a quick check. “it’s a distress signal.” he murmured.

he looked over to what he could _guess_ —is his newfound companions. “that strange family is...outside the ship.” the three scrambled out of the TARDIS, only to see the family from afar, watching them. 

eric, feeling strangely brave, decided to step forward. “listen. you _freaks_ , i don’t know why you want me, but staring at me isn’t going to get you anywhere. so you’d better go ahead and get what you want. that is, if you _can_.” he laughed triumphantly. 

within a blink of an eye, the family appeared in front of them. as shawn and jack stood paralyzed with fear. “we’re going to take your immortality, regardless of what species you are, _doctor_.” the son chucked. 

eric’s eyes widened as his memories came flooding back to him, faces he could recognize, robots and aliens he defeated, the _raging flames of war, everyone and everything was coming back to him_ , his eyes faintly glowed with energy, fading as he chuckled. “that’s right. i am the doctor!” he had a manic grin on his face, as he looked at shawn and jack, who were shocked still. 

the family looked intent, “well, then. we’re going to take your energy the only way we can.” the father looked over to shawn and jack. “using your friends.”

“like hell, you are.” eric spoke breathlessly. he lifted his hand as his screwdriver flew out of his ship, and into his hand. he aimed it at the family, a surge of telepathic energy attacked and overloaded the families minds, and triggered the vortex manipulator strapped onto the son’s wrists. a portal opened and sent them forever trapped within time and space. 

eric sighed heavily, and glanced at his friends, “this might be a bit late to spring up, but...it wouldn’t hurt, if you both traveled with me?” a tinge of hope in his voice. 

“uh, we’ll think about it. but it’s definitely not a no.” jack answered, an uneasy expression on his face. eric smiled, “alright, i get it. i’ll be seeing you.” 

both shawn and jack’s faces fell, worry clear on their faces. ‘ _he can’t be serious, he can’t be leaving..._ ’ jack thought. “what’d you mean? you’re not leaving, are you?” shawn voiced both of their worries. “ _well, yeah. the universe needs a doctor, doesn’t it?_ ” eric spoke sagely, sounding older, then he looked. “everyone would immediately take notice that you’re gone. what would we say?” shawn questioned. 

“well, you could say, i finally went to college... _longer_ than a normal person would. but don’t worry, whenever i can, i’ll still visit. i promise.” he smiled at them. “even if my face has changed. i’ll never abandon you or philadelphia.” he smile grew, though it still had that familiar air of sadness.

“well, if you’re considering it. i’ll drop by.” his smile brightened, as he left. the wheezing of the TARDIS, blaring in the brothers’ ears. 

the two shared a look for what may the millionth time, that night. 

tonight wasn’t what they expected. and adjusting without eric was going to be harder.

* * *


End file.
